It All Started With Jerry, A Dare, and a Pink Top
by cuwazychica
Summary: Who knew that Jerry running around the streets screaming at the top of his lungs like a girl while wearing Kim's clothes could lead to this?


**hey! cuwazychica here! this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think. it has smut in it, but please don't kill me! this is after all rated M. i hope you guys enjoy the story! :)**

**btw, this is my first smut EVER. so please let me know what you think, and how i did. thanks!**

* * *

><p>Kim anxiously drummed her fingers on the corner of the beaten, vandalized school desk. She gazed hard at the tiny white analog clock hanging on the front wall of the classroom, mentally urging time to go faster.<p>

1 more minute. Just one more minute.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The sound of the second hand wounding around the clock burned repeatedly into the blond girl's mind, as if taunting her that it was in control, not the petite 15 year old girl. She took her eyes off the clock for a moment and stared at her best friend, Jack, who seemed to be impatiently waiting for the darn bell to shriek. He caught her staring and glanced back at her, holding her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Kim, feeling self-conscious, as if he were looking inside of her instead of at her, finally looked away and turned her head back to the front of the classroom. Right before she could check the time, the bell rang shrill in everyone's ears. The classroom roared with cheers and goodbyes as all of the freshman excitedly squeezed through the doorway into the crowded hallway.

It was winter break and the end of the year was theirs.

Kim rushed through the paper-filled halls and the sound of slamming lockers, keeping her sights on her target: one special brown-haired boy. She tried to focus on his hair so she could catch up to him, but it was hard because everyone's big stupid heads were in the way. Determined, Kim maneuvered through the maze of eager teenagers and finally made it to Jack and the rest of the gang from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Hey guys," Kim huffed, catching their breath when she finally caught them.

"Oh hey Kim," the gang said in unison.

"We're going to the dojo to practice, wanna come?" Jerry asked.

"Sure!" Kim said with a smile.

Kim thought she saw Jack's face light up with excitement, but it disappeared so fast she felt she might have just imagined it. "So what are your plans for break?"

"Nothing," Milton sighed.

"I'm gonna have a Christmas feast!" Eddie said eagerly.

"I am going to go chipmunk hunting!" Jerry stated proudly.

Everyone stopped walking and stared at him, mouths agape. "Uhh, you know they're hibernating right now, right?" Kim asked nervously.

"Duh! I'm not stupid! I'll just wake them up, _then_ kill them!" Jerry said nonchalantly, as though his reasons and explanations were perfectly normal. The gang just shook their heads. Jerry could be so audacious, but they still loved him all the same.

The Wasabi Warriors finally arrived at the dojo after a nice walk in the toasty sun, it was, after all, obviously still warm in California, even in winter. The group abruptly stopped at the entrance when they noticed that they were greeted by a note from their sensei. Milton squinted his eyes at the note on the door and read it aloud.

_Dear guys...and girl,_

_I'm going to Tennessee for my sister's wedding, so I'm locking up the dojo for holiday break. Stay safe, have fun, and use protection!_

_Love,_

_Rudy and TipTip_

"PROTECTION?" Eddie shrieked. "Who does he think we are? Although I am a player, I'm not that stupid!"

Everyone was caught speechless. Even though Eddie believes he is a 'playa', he has never had a girlfriend, or more so slept with one! Kim did not know what to say, so she just ignored him and turned to face the gang.

"Sooo," she started. "No dojo until next year! Hehe see what I did there?"

No one laughed. No one even cracked a smile.

"Geez, tough crowd. Anyways, wanna hang at my place then? My parents are out of town and won't be home until Monday."

"I have nothing else better to do," Milton shrugged. "Let's go guys!"

And with that everyone went to Kim's house, where things would change dramatically for a certain pair.

"Jerry, truth or dare?" Jack asked. The gang was sitting on Kim's living room floor in a circle playing spin the bottle.

Jerry scrunched his nose in thought. "Hm, I'm going to choose...dare. Cause' I'm swag like that!" he said with a smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay. I dare you to...borrow some of Kim's clothes and wear them while running around the block screaming at the top of your lungs!"

"OH HELL NAH!" Jerry and Kim shrieked simultaneously.

Jack folded his arms across his chest. "I _dared _you. What? Are you not _swag_ enough?" At that moment, he knew he caught Jerry under his finger. Jerry groaned and stood up.

"Kim, give me some of your clothes."

"What? No!" she refused. "You're gonna get all sweaty and stink it up!" Kim pinched her nose and waved her free hand."

"I have to! I hate this just as much as you do, but I can't back down from this dare! " Jerry pleaded.

Kim grunted in compliance and went to her room and slammed the door. A few minutes later, she came out holding a pink tank-top and a pair of basketball shorts.

"These are the biggest clothes I could find." she muttered.

Jerry's eyes boggled at the pink top. "Pink!" he shrieked. "Jack, I am so gonna get you back for this!"

Jack smiled evilly, clearly enjoying the show. Eddie and Milton snickered at Jerry's shocked expression.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," he said while stripping off his shirt and shorts. The gang has been with each other so long, no one cared if they changed in front of each other, excluding Kim, since she was a female. Soon, Jerry was clad in a pink tank top that fit snugly on his hips, and super short basketball shorts that revealed a little bit too much for the gang's liking.

"Ewww!" Kim said, while shielding her eyes.

Jack opened the front door with a smile and waved Jerry out. "Off you go!" he said cheerfully.

Jerry sent him a glare before reluctantly stepping out of the entrance. As he stepped onto the street, he broke into a run, screaming like a girl and waving his arms frantically. Eddie pulled out his phone and filmed Jerry from the window. Many doors of neighboring houses opened and irritated people emerged outside, causing Jerry to run even faster, hope they wouldn't contact the police.

Soon he was out of sight.

"Okay!" Jack said, closing the door while still trying to control his laughter. "He's gonna be a while, so why don't we continue the game?"

"Jack that dare is so cruel! He's going to be humiliated!" Kim argued.

"It's just a game." he replied.

"_They _don't know that!" she retorted while pointing in the direction of the street.

"Guys, guys! Chill out!" Eddie interrupted. "Let's just get on with the game."

Kim grunted then sat on the floor, facing away from Jack.

It was Milton's turn. He looked around the circle for his next victim, his eyes fell on Jack.

"Jack," he started.

"Oh gosh. Truth" Jack stated bluntly.

"Weenie," Kim muttered under her breath.

Jack pretended that he didn't hear her and focused his attention on Milton.

"Okay...Describe your crush. And don't say you don't have a crush on anybody, because we know you like someone."

"How would you know?" Jack questioned with a smirk, clearly trying to avoid answering the truth.

"We can't say it, or else it will spoil the whole thing. But let's just say, that we see how you look at her." Milton said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack blushed then sighed. "She's...amazing. She has a great sense of humor and an awesome personality, although sometimes her temper gets the better of her. Her smile always makes my day and she is such a well-rounded person. She is an extreme athlete, but she's good at it._ And_ she has nicer legs than Donna Tobin. She's beautiful and I hope one day she'll feel the same way about me."

Silence fell upon the group. Milton dabbed his eyes with his hand and Eddie let out a loud sniffle.

Kim couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl Jack was describing.

_Wow, nicer legs than Donna Tobin, this girl must be HOT. _

She silently moped in her mind while the awkward silence continued. She did not notice the blush that adorned Jacks face, nor did she notice that he was staring at her the whole entire time. Even while he was describing his 'crush' he was looking directly at her, but Kim had her head turned to the side, refusing to look at Jack. She didn't want him to see the pain and jealousy in her eyes. On the other hand, Jack thought that Kim did not meet his gaze because she knew he was talking about her but did not feel the same way towards him.

This whole misunderstanding caused tension in the room.

"Umm, we have to go get home...right Eddie?" Milton said cautiously.

"Uhh, y-yeah, Milton." Eddie replied while getting up. "See you later Jack and Kim."

"Bye," the two said in unison.

Soon, the sound of the door clicking shut could be heard.

"So," Kim started.

"So," Jack replied slowly.

"Who was that girl you were describing?" she asked curiously, preparing herself for the blow.

"Honestly?"

"Well duh."

"It's...well," Jack sighed in frustration, "sorta-kinda-uh-it's-uh-um-er-hehe-it's you. Ohheylet'sgoeat!" Jack said quickly while rushing to his feet, only to feel his wrist get caught by a hand. He looked down and saw Kim with a smile on her face.

"M-me? Seriously?" she asked, clearly in shock.

"Yeah," he said while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry if things are going to be awkward between us now, I mean I know you only like me as a – mmph!"

Jack was caught in a pair of lips. At first he froze in surprise, but then he felt himself melting into the kiss. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck then Jack placed his hands on her waist and ran his hands up and down her sides causing Kim to moan softly. He broke away from the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"You know, I've liked you from day one when I met you," she whispered.

"Me too," Jack replied.

His hot breath on her lips made her want him even more. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. When they walked in, Jack picked Kim up bridal style earning a giggle from her, and kicked the door shut. Even though they were alone, he felt this moment should be private. He gently laid Kim down on her bed and stared at the beauty.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Jack. I trust you."

"Have you ever-"

"No...you?"

"Nope."

"Well this will be something special that we are going to share." Kim replied while biting her lip.

Jack nodded then climbed onto the bed and straddled Kim, placing his hands on both sides of her. He leaned down and met her lips once more. This time, there was something more in the kiss.

Passion.

Lust.

Love.

Kim deepened the kiss by licking Jack's bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let Kim enter. Their tongues mingled and battled for dominance. Then Jack pulled away and began nipping down Kim's jawline. She let out a whimper when he suckled on a sensitive spot near her collarbone. He continued sucking on her pulse and listened her cries of pleasure. Kim's hands fisted Jack's hair as she felt his warm lips on her neck. She could not control the noises erupting from her mouth, causing her to blush deeply. After a few more moments of bliss, Jack returned to her lips and gave her a soft and gentle kiss.

While their lips were blending together, Kim grabbed the hem of Jack's shirt and after realizing what she was trying to do, he lifted his tee off his body revealing his hard torso. She placed her hands on him and explored every crevice. She was in awe of his beauty. Kim pushed Jack off of her then climbed on top of him, leaving Jack beneath her. She smirked in victory. She was the dominant one now.

She bent down and kissed down Jacks chest in a line towards his abdomen. She kissed every spot, every dip and crevice, every inch of it. Jack grunted and ran his hands through Kim's silky hair. She stopped right above his waistband, which covered his forbidden area. She could already see a bulge in his pants. Kim giggled, knowing that she was the cause of his erection.

Jack, embarrassed at Kim' smugness, swiftly flipped her over so he was back on top. He put his knees on both sides of her and straddled her once again. Kim blushed when she felt his bulge poke her inner thigh. Jack lifted up her shirt – with Kim's help – and threw it across the room. He smirked at her shocked reaction and attacked her neck once more. She groaned and rubbed her hands down Jack's arms. He slowly lifted her upper body off the bed so he could find the hook of her bra. Then in one swift motion, it was loose and dangling off her back. He carefully slid her straps down her shoulders, taking in every precious moment. When the straps slid passed her elbow, the cups covering and protecting her chest from his view finally fell, and Kim blushed furiously. He continued until the bra was completely off of her body, then Kim covered her chest with her arms, clearly embarrassed. He gently pried her arms apart and held her wrists above her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from his burning gaze.

"Kimberly, open your eyes," Jack whispered softly, huskily.

Slowly and reluctantly, her eyes fluttered open to meet Jack's. She saw his chocolate brown orbs were covered in lust.

"You're beautiful."

And those two words were all it took to give Kim back her confidence. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed the corner of his lips before meeting them entirely. She pressed her chest against his, trying to get their bodies as close as humanly possible. He groaned in response. His hands trailed down to the small of her back and massaged it softly.

"Mm," Kim replied.

Jack then broke away and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them on the floor, leaving him in only his boxers. Kim did the same, revealing her Bobby Wasabi panties. He didn't even know Bobby had a lingerie line.

Jack smirked, "So sexy."

Kim laughed and shook her butt at him, which on the back of her underwear, it said in giant green print:

WASABI!

"Spicy," Jack said with a laugh.

He pick Kim up and placed her back on the bed and kissed down her chest. His lips finally met her breast and continued to her nipple. He nipped at it and gently bit the tip while rolling her other one in his thumb.

Kim shrieked in pleasure and arched her back towards his face. She has never felt anything like this before, and obviously she did not want it to stop. His tongue swirled around the hardened light brown tips. and his hand kept on repeatedly squeezing its partner twin. Soon, Jack switched motions so both of her breasts would get equal love from Jack. Kim felt herself growing wetter and wetter, every time he squeezed and bit her tip, her entrance would tingle in waves. Then he took both of his hands and simply squeezed them, getting lost in the softness. This elicited another moan from Kim making her shiver under his touch.

Jack kept kissing a trail down her flat tan stomach and slid his hands down her curves. He ended up at the waistband of her panties. He looked up at her for permission, and she nodded nervously. Jack bit the waistband and slowly slid her underwear down. It glided all the way down, past her knees, ankles, and soon, off her completely. Now there she was, in all of her glory and beauty. Her womanhood was revealed to him. He glanced down and saw a patch of brown curls. Kim blushed once again.

_Wow_, was all he could think. _She really is becoming a beautiful young woman._

He stuck his knee in between her legs and slowly spread them apart. Then he leaned in, his face right in front of her womanhood. She was clearly wet, and he was growing harder and harder by the second. He could smell her damp arousal which turned him on even more.

"Jack, what are you – AHH!" Kim screamed in surprise.

Jack slowly poked her nub with the tip of his tongue, then he began swirling slowly right around it causing Kim to thrash around.

"Oh my god." Kim gasped. She bunched his hair in her hands and pushed his head deeper into her. Jack continued to lick her, then his tongue was replaced with a pair of lips. He kissed her soft bundle of nerves as if it were a pair of lips. He made out with it as if it were Kim's flawless face. He hummed deeply, the vibrations of his lips causing Kim to throw her head back. Then his tongue made its way down and then he stuck it deep into her innocence causing another cry of bliss. He took one hand and massaged her clit and used his other hand to massage her breast, giving Kim's nipple a squeeze.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was feeling the best feeling a person could feel. Kim twitched and shivered with every kiss, lick, pinch, and touch. She arched her back, wanting to experience more. His tongue was so hot and wet, it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. She could feel a burning in her stomach that was growing with each moment.

She came.

Kim cried out at the top of her lungs as her muscles contracted. Jack continued with his handiwork, trying to prolong her orgasm. He could feel her walls coming down onto his tongue and clenching it tightly. She dug her nails into his back as waves of pleasure erupted and made way through her whole being. Her toes curled against the bedsheets.

When it was over, they were both gasping for breath and Kim found her way to Jacks lips and kissed in bliss once more.

"Your turn," she said with an evil smirk.

Kim attacked his boxers and slid them down paying no attention to Jack's arguments. Then his manhood shot straight up, clearly hard just for her.

"My, my. Did I do that?" Kim said while biting her lip. Jack groaned in response. She slightly blushed, for he was bigger than she had expected. Well, she had no idea what to expect since it was her first time. Slowly, she bent her head down and kissed the tip of his penis, causing it to twitch.

"Ugh!" Jack grunted. He grabbed a fistful of Kim's hair and shuddered with every touch. She gained more confidence after seeing his reaction then gave his manhood a slow, long lick from hilt to tip, earning another moan. Then she took him whole inside of her mouth.

"Oh god!" Jack groaned. He was paralyzed.

And he loved it.

Kim was still slightly unsure of what to do. Sure, she's seen stuff like this in movies with Grace (without parental supervision. Hey, they were both curious teenagers!), but it's completely different when you were actually in this position.

Jack, sensing her reluctance gently grabbed more of her hair and bobbed her head in an up and down motion. Kim started to realize what he wanted her to do and complied. Surprisingly, she did not gag like she expected. She started to go faster, sensing Jack was close.

"Kim!" he yelled.

He loved the feeling of his hardness surrounded by a hot, wet mouth. Kim's warm and slick tongue did wonders and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he climaxed in her mouth. At first she found it a little gross, but she swallowed it all and found it actually did not taste that bad.

They both collapsed on the bed and Kim snuggled into Jack's chest, both covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I love you," they both whispered.

A loud banging was heard from the front door.

"Guys! Okay, I outran the angry old people. Oh...OH CRAP! THEY'RE COMING FOR ME! DUDE, DUDE, JACK? KIM? PLEASE LET ME IN! THEY'RE RIGHT THERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHH" a loud girlish screech erupted the peaceful moment.

"Shit. We have to help Jerry," Kim said as she was starting to get off the bed towards the pile of their strewn clothes. Jack grabbed her hand.

"Or...we could stay here and have a little more fun," Jack said with a wink.

Kim paused, contemplating whether to save her friend, or continue her little adventure with Jack.

"Sure!" Kim chirped excitedly climbing back onto the bed.

Jack smirked seductively and slapped her little behind as she threw herself on him for another session of lovemaking.


End file.
